A semiconductor light emitting device such as a light emitting diode (LED), a device including materials emitting light, may convert energy generated through the recombination of electrons and electron holes in a junction semiconductor into light to be emitted therefrom. Light emitting diodes are widely used in lighting devices and display devices and as light sources, and the development thereof has therefore been accelerated.